fromis9fandomcom-20200223-history
Coloring
Lyrics Hangul= Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla Oh 난 물들어 너랑 지워지지 않을지 몰라 빨간 손톱 물들인 것처럼 흰 도화지 확 펼쳐서 간질간질하던 얘길 그려볼까 우리가 나눈 그 달콤한 비밀 어떤 색으로 널 칠해볼까 어떤 펜으로 널 그려볼까 너에게로 빠져갈수록 어려운걸 네가 먼저 내게 색을 칠하나 봐 핑크색이 자꾸 스며들어 물들어 물들어 물들어 너 큰일 났어 Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla Oh 넌 보이니 내 맘 바로 옆에 앉아 있잖아 매일 거길 포르르 날아가 빈 노트를 꽉 채워서 별이 쏟아지는 맘을 적어볼까 너 혼자 꺼내 볼 나만의 비밀 어떤 색으로 널 칠해볼까 어떤 펜으로 널 그려볼까 너에게로 빠져갈수록 어려운걸 네가 먼저 내게 색을 칠하나 봐 핑크색이 자꾸 스며들어 물들어 물들어 물들어 너 큰일 났어 Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla 내 세상에 사뿐 네가 걸어올 때면 마음이 녹아내려 꿈처럼 꿈처럼 매일 말해줘 널 사랑한다고 어떤 색으로 나 다가갈까 어떤 향으로 널 마주할까 머릿속이 온종일 너로 너무 바빠 작은 사진기에 너를 담아보니 나를 닮은 네가 서 있는걸 물들어 물들어 물들어 난 큰일 났어 Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla |-| Romanization= Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla Oh nan muldeureo neorang jiweojiji aneulji molla ppalgan sontob muldeurin geotcheoreom hin dohwaji hwak pyeolchyeoseo ganjilganjilhadeon yaegil geuryeobolkka uriga nanun geu dalkomhan bimil eotteon saegeuro neol chilhaebolkka eotteon peneuro neol geuryeobolkka neoegero ppajyeogalsurok eoryeoungeol nega meonjeo naege saegeul chilhana bwa pingkeusaegi jakku seumyeodeureo muldeureo muldeureo muldeureo neo keunil nasseo Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla Oh neon boini nae mam baro yeope anja itjana maeil geogil poreureu naraga bin noteureul kkwak chaeweoseo byeori ssodajineun mameul jeogeobolkka neo honja kkeonae bol namane bimil eotteon saegeuro neol chilhaebolkka eotteon peneuro neol geuryeobolkka neoegero ppajyeogalsurok eoryeoungeol nega meonjeo naege saegeul chilhana bwa pingkeusaegi jakku seumyeodeureo muldeureo muldeureo muldeureo neo keunil nasseo Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla nae sesange sappun nega georeool ttaemyeon maeumi noganaeryeo kkumcheoreom kkumcheoreom maeil malhaejweo neol saranghandago eotteon saegeuro na dagagalkka eotteon hyangeuro neol majuhalkka meorissogi onjongil neoro neomu bappa jageun sajingie neoreul damaboni nareul dalmeun nega seo inneungeol muldeureo muldeureo muldeureo nan keunil nasseo Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla |-| English= Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla Oh I get dyed with you It might not get erased Just like how fingernails get dyed with red Opening up the white drawing paper Shall we draw some stories that we were wanting to tell That sweet secret that we have shared with each other Which color shall I color you with Which pen should I use to draw you The more I fall into you, the harder it is I think you’re the one coloring me in first I keep getting dyed with pink Dyed dyed dyed You’re in big trouble Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla Oh, do you see my heart I’m sitting right next to you Everyday I fly over Should I fill this empty note And jot down my heart that consists of falling stars My own secret that you will open and look at alone Which color shall I color you with Which pen should I use to draw you The more I fall into you, the harder it is I think you’re the one coloring me in first I keep getting dyed with pink Dyed dyed dyed You’re in big trouble Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla Inside my world When you lightly walk inside, my heart melts down Like a dream, like a dream, tell it to me everyday, I love you Which color shall I go closer to you with Which scent shall I greet you with My head is busy inside everyday with you After containing you inside a small camera You’re standing there looking similar to me Dyed dyed dyed I’m in big trouble Turururu ba sayla Turururu ba sayla Category:From.9 Category:Discography